


home is wherever i'm with you

by mentally_unstable_emoji



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: BL, Can't live without 'em, Crushes, Domestic Fluff, Drunken Confessions, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Friends-who-make-out-ocassionally!Annabeth and Percy, I mean but only in one chapter, LGBTQ Character of Color, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean, PoC, Song: Just My Type (The Vamps), Song: Teeth (5 Seconds of Summer), Song: you broke me first (Tate McRae), Transgender Leo Valdez, Transgender Main Character(s), Transgender Percy Jackson, i guess, i love my bois, my favorite boys, platonic percabeth, slight BDSM, they're adorable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mentally_unstable_emoji/pseuds/mentally_unstable_emoji
Summary: In which Leo's done with it all. Every person that ever wants to date him always gets swooped away by Percy Jackson only to have their heart broken within days. Of course, his jealousy isn't necessarily directed towards Percy but he'd never admit that. Would he?OrLeo likes Percy but won't tell him.Percy likes Leo and is showing it the wrong way.They're oblivious idiots that we all love.Every chapter title is lyrics from a song and I will put the name of the song in the chapter. The being said; I highly recommend you listen to the songs, they're great :) Also, the work title is from Home by Edward Sharpe
Relationships: One-sided Jason Grace/Leo Valdez, Percy Jackson/Leo Valdez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. swear for a while i would stare at my phone just to see your name, but now that it's there i don't really know what to say

**Author's Note:**

> ch. title from you broke me first by Tate McRae

Leo fumed, storming out of his cabin. He remembered when he was six he had some neighbors and they had a sixteen-year-old daughter. His mama would always say; "You wait until you're her age, _mijo_. You'll have _pretendientes_ lining up all the way down the block." Well, here he was. And there were no suitors lining up at his door. In fact, everytime he went out with someone he never got to go on the second date (and sometimes the first) because Percy fucking Jackson asked them out and they totally ditch him. Then, he'd dump them and they'd come crying back to him. Leo's not okay with being second option. That's why he's not comforting Calypso, who came crying to his cabin because Percy stood her up, and instead he's angrily stomping to the party in the Poseidon cabin.

Navigating through the crowds of hormonal demigods, Leo found Percy. The seventeen-year-old was making out heavily with Annabeth, who was pinned against the wall, and his hand was sliding up her skirt. Rolling his eyes, Leo yanked the older male off Annabeth who shrugged and gave the Latino a slight smile and wave, walking over to the monster-proof TV where the Stolls were playing Mario Kart. Percy glared at him, swaying slightly.

"What was that for?!" He demanded over the music, his words slurring a bit. He was obviously drunk but Leo didn't notice in his fit of rage. Grabbing the raven's wrist, Leo dragged him out to the back of the cabin.

"I need to talk to you." Leo narrowed his amber eyes. Percy's face flushed but he kept his gaze hard.

"What?" The son of Poseidon crossed his arms as if this was nothing but a nuisance to him.

Leo was livid. Speaking lowly and evenly, he started his rant. "Look, I don't know what your deal is, but can you cut it out? Every person who's _ever_ been interested in me since the War you've always had to come and ask them out. Why? What do you have to gain by dating and dumping? Why can't _I_ get someone? Why do you _insist_ on ruining my love life on a daily basis?"

Percy blinked in shock. He was not expecting that, especially not from Leo. The fire-user had always been... well... fiery but he never spoke like that to anyone. In fact, he had more of a quiet temper. He would make corny jokes and laugh and be rambunctious but when he was quiet you knew he wasn't happy. "I-" Percy started but Leo cut him off.

"I'm not done." Leo snapped. "I just think it's unfair and very uncool of you to do that. Honestly, do you hate me or something? Did I wrong you? What did I do? W-"

Percy grabbed Leo's face in his hands, bringing their lips together. Leo made a surprised sound, his shoulders tensing. He slowly kissed back, wrapping his arms around Percy's neck and one of Percy's hands slid to the Latino's waist. When the need for air grew to be too much, Leo pulled back and felt something wet drip onto his cheek. He instinctively looked up, expecting rain but instead he saw Percy staring at him with tears falling down his face. The water-bender kissed Leo again, more tears sliding onto Leo's cheeks. He pulled back for air again, Percy almost immediately reconnecting their lips. Leo was getting worried with the amount of tears coming from the taller teen. Percy moved his lips to Leo's neck and the son of Hephaestus bit his lip, pulling his body away from the other's.

"Hey." He whispered softly. "It's okay. It's okay. I'm here, it's alright."

Percy sobbed, resting his head on Leo's shoulder and the mechanic ran his fingers through his friend's jet black hair soothingly. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." Percy kept repeating.

"It's alright." Leo comforted. "Come on, you're staying with me in the Bunker tonight."


	2. oh i don't know why he's just my type

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wings: Every element bender has a set of wings. They don't walk around with them on their back but when they feel a strong emotion for someone the wings will come out and surround the person as a show of deep affection. The wings take form of whatever element you control.
> 
> Not very relevant to this chapter but you'll need this information later.
> 
> WARNING! Domestic fluff (that's not even a warning but whatever XD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ch. title from Just My Type by The Vamps

"Hey," Leo said softly, handing Percy a shot glass with a purple liquid in it. "It's a potion Lou Ellen gave me. It'll sober you up. I'm going to go grab some sheets."

Percy made a noise of protest, setting the shot down and latching his hand onto Leo's wrist. "Don't go." He frowned.

Leo laughed. "I'm not leaving you, I'll be right back. Promise. Just drink the potion for me, 'kay?"

"Yeah, m'kay." Percy slurred, glaring at the potion and begrudgingly picking it up. Leo nodded in satisfaction, going into the other room and grabbing a few pillows, three huge blankets, and two flashlights. Stumbling, the Latino dropped the items onto the floor in the secret - yes, secret - back room of Bunker 9 with a soft 'plop'. He looked over to Percy to see the son of Poseidon's eyes had cleared up, signaling he wasn't drunk, or at least, _as_ drunk.

He sat down on the floor next to Percy. "What's up?" He asked.

"I can't believe I did that." Percy groaned.

"Did wha- oh. Hmm, I'll tell Lou Ellen it restores memory too. She had asked me about that earlier but I never had a chance to use it. I don't really drink." Leo shrugged.

Percy glanced over at him. "You can stop pretending, you know."

"Pretending?" Leo repeated.

"Yeah. That everything's okay. You don't have to keep it up. If you're weirded out you can just tell me." The seventeen-year-old stated.

"I'm not weirded out." Leo denied. "You're kinda cute when you're acting like a baby."

"Don't do that!" Percy exploded, popping to his feet and glaring at Leo with tears shining in his eyes for the second time that night. "Don't - don't play with my heart like that. Just stop! It hurts goddammit! You know how I feel and you... you said it anyway! You acted like I didn't just do what I did! I- AGH!"

Leo stood as well, holding his hands out as if Percy was a wild animal and he was trying to prove he wasn't a threat. His eyes were wide and concerned, _gods_ Percy _loathed_ that look. "It's okay, Percy."

"Stop saying that!" Percy yelled, backing away from the son of Hephaestus. He shook his head, bumping into a door and a paper flittered to the ground in front of his feet. Pausing, Percy turned around to see the pages of a calendar were pinned up on the walls. He was holding March. There was a date marked on one of the pages, a small smiley sticker placed on it. "What's this?"

"It's my calendar. I tear the pages off and pin them up so I don't have to see the cats in holiday hats, or the swimsuit models on the back." Leo explained, stopping next to Percy.

"What's that day marked for?" The son of Poseidon looked down at his friend.

"It's my birthday. And my mom's. We share... we shared a birthday and I only ever mark that day because it's the one day I can think about her and be happy without feeling like a terrible person." Leo sighed, walking to set up their little floor-bed.

"You're not a terrible person." Percy furrowed his eyebrows, pinning March back onto the wall.

"Yes, I am. I'm a terrible son, I mean, I killed my mom! I'm a terrible brother and a terrible counselor, I can't even run a cabin right, there's always chaos. I'm a terrible friend-"

" _No,_ Leo, you're _not_!" Percy protested.

"Yes I am!" Leo cried, his voice breaking. He turned away from the other male, not wanting him to see him cry. "I kissed you-"

" _I_ kissed _you_!"

"You were _intoxicated_! I took _advantage_ of you! You didn't know what you were doing and I kissed you back! Zeus knows what I would've done if I didn't make myself stop you!" Leo glared at the sheet in his hand, but the anger was directed towards himself.

There was a beat of silence and then footsteps. For a few seconds, Leo was sure he had scared his friend off but then two arms wrapped around his waist, his palms touching the backs of Percy's hands as their fingers intertwined. The gesture was so intimate, but not sexual - it was purely romantic. Leo wasn't sure how to take that.

Percy rested his chin of the younger boy's head, swaying him slightly. Resisting the urge to claim the fire-user right then and there, Percy focused on the feeling of the Latino. He had grown a good five inches since the War - Tyche had decided that as reward for their good deeds each of the seven would receive five gifts, one of Leo's was five inches. He'd spluttered in embarrassment for a moment before hugging the goddess in gratitude. Now, Leo's curls brushed the underside of Percy's chin, he was just tall enough (or was he just short enough?) to fit right under the raven's head, if the two of them were to turn their heads would graze past each other. Leo was warm, but he's always been warm. This was different, it was a comforting warm, not like the heat in the forges but like the heat of the hearth. Leo's hair was soft and had a faint smell of s'mores, but not an artificial shampoo smell - it was real s'mores. Somehow, even though he hadn't been to the campfire in _weeks,_ Leo managed that.

Forcing his wings back into his back, Percy rested his chin on Leo's shoulder. "Are you okay?" He whispered. Leo hummed in response, his shoulders relaxing against Percy's touch. The taller boy laughed gently. "I don't know what 'mm' means."

"Yeah, I'm okay." Leo replied softly. "Thank you."

"Thank _you._ " Percy countered. "You don't know what _you_ would've done if you hadn't stopped me," he laughed humorlessly. "I don't know what _I_ would've done."

Leo turned around in Percy's arms, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and looking up so their eyes were locking. Fiery amber connecting with unique sea-green. Even though it wasn't visible, in that moment each hero could feel their essences combining. Water and Flame - Percy and Leo. Percy eyes flicked down to Leo's lips before coming back up to his eyes. Leo licked his lips.

"Um..." he trailed. "What was... what was that? I mean, why did you kiss _me_?"

"What do you mean?"

"You could have any pick of girls, in fact, you seem to enjoy stealing the ones interested in me. So why'd you kiss me?"

Percy sighed, resting his forehead against the Latino's. "Because _you_ Leo Valdez, have never failed to take my breath away. I thought, talking to you about my feelings was just too risky. So, I decided to.. kind of..."

"Steal everyone who wants to date me leaving me lonely and mad?" Leo substituted.

"Yeah." Percy sighed again. "I'm sorry."

"Hmm." Leo pretended to be thinking. "I don't know..."

Percy laughed, nuzzling Leo's nose with his own. "Please." He gave him the baby seal eyes.

"Well..." Leo sighed dramatically. "You'll have to take me to Hooters first."

"Oh?" Percy raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Mhmm. But before that I wanna go to a movie. And maybe some ice cream after dinner." Leo requested, biting his lip shyly.

"Is that your way of asking me out?" Percy chuckled, his voice dropping to a whisper.

"Is that your way of saying yes?" Leo countered, his voice taking on the same tone.

"Yes, it is." Percy replied, pecking Leo on the lips. Said boy blushed, his eyes widening. Percy swatted the smaller boy's butt twice, laughing heartily and winking at the surprised squeak. "Don't know why we're making the bed. It's not going to stay like that long anyway."

"You pervert!"


	3. blood on my shirt, rose in my hand, you're looking at me like you don't know who i am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ch. title from Teeth by 5 Seconds of Summer

Percy wiped the sweat of his forehead, chugging down the water in his what-used-to-be-Gatorade bottle. It wasn't even light out yet but Leo had insisted on going down to the forges to grab some parts and he didn't want to go alone. On the way there they had run into the _almighty_ Jason Grace. They had trained for a little bit, though it was more like actual fighting, before Leo broke them up so he could bandage their wounds. Glaring over at the son of Jupiter, he tuned into his conversation with Leo.

"So, what's up with you and Jackson?" Jason asked casually.

Leo's face reddened and his eyes widened as he stammered out a reply. "W-what's up with m-me and who? Me and P-Percy? Oh, um, I- eh.. haha!" He laughed nervously.

"So... you're not dating?" Jason narrowed his eyes.

"Dating?!" Leo exclaimed. "U-um... I don't really think he would like me answering that..."

"Why not?" Jason pressed.

Leo sighed, properly answering the question. "No. We're not _dating_ per se. Why do you ask?"

"I saw you two leave the party together. And you're in the same clothes from last night. I may wear glasses but I'm not blind, you know." The blonde smirked.

"WHA-?!" Leo shrieked, covering his ears and turning around into the fetal position. It was actually comical. Jason laughed, crouching next to the Latino.

"You okay, man?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm cool." Leo nodded, standing up and holding his hand out for his friend. Jason took it with a small smile, brushing his pants off.

"Leo, you're really cool, dude." He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Why thank you. I try." Leo stated with a cheeky grin.

Jason smiled at him for a minute before sighing, his smile dropping. "Jason? What's up?" Leo furrowed his eyebrows.

"Um..."

"You know you can tell me, I won't judge. I'm actually usually on the other end of the judging." Leo joked.

Jason didn't say anything for a minute before he sighed, taking two long strides towards Leo and pressing their lips together.

Percy growled lowly, the remaining water flying out of his water bottle and onto the pavement.

Leo froze, not quite sure what to do.

Jason pulled the smaller boy closer to him, large semi-transparent wings protruding from his back and wrapping around the two of them. Leo pulled away from Jason, turning in a slow circle and staring at the wings surrounding him. The were big, even for someone Jason's size, and you couldn't see directly through them but you could see a faint outline of the stuff behind it. Air flowed in circles, constantly moving, similar to Aelous' sky suit.

Leo smiled lightly but it didn't reach his eyes. "Jason... I'm sorry, I..."

Without thinking, Percy marched over there and pulled Leo out from Jason's wings (gently, though, as to not hurt either of them. Percy knew how delicate wings were and how much it hurt when they were mishandled, he may not particularly care for Jason but he wouldn't do that to anybody) and closer to him. Almost instantly, Jason's wings folded into his back and he glared at Percy. 

"What was that for?" Jason demanded.

"He was about to reject you anyway, I just hurried it up." Percy rolled his eyes. Jason growled, inhaling sharply and Leo uncomfortably wiggled out of Percy's grip.

"You don't know that." Jason countered, narrowing his eyes fiercely. Percy laughed bitterly.

"Yeah, yeah, I do. 'Cause I know Leo." He stated. "No way would he lower his standards for you, anyway."

Jason lunged and punched Percy in the jaw, breathing heavily. Percy's shock lasted less than half a second as he immediately delivered a punch to Jason's stomach. Leo yelled out for them to stop but both males ignored him. The fight continued for maybe a few more minutes before Percy felt someone wrap their arms under his and pull him away and saw Reyna was separating Jason from him. Looking behind him, he saw Clarisse giving him a look that clearly read; 'calm down.' Percy huffed, uprighting himself and wiping some blood off his cheek.

"That's enough!" Reyna barked, glaring at both of them. "Seriously guys? That was irresponsible, stupid, and crazy dangerous! Look at the storm above your heads!"

Percy looked up to see and electrical storm was brewing above their head. It was bright out now, the sky was blue and the sun was high in the sky. He didn't feel like any time had passed.

Reyna continued her scolding. "You're lucky Leo came to get me! You two could've killed yourselves!" Both boys froze and Reyna looked satisfied that they'd realized what they'd done. Then, they spoke.

"Leo got you?"

Reyna sighed agitatedly, nodding her head. "Yes, he did. He was worried out of his mind, you guys weren't responding - he said he didn't even think you guys could hear him! You _need_ an outlet, but don't take your anger out on each other!"

"Yeah, okay." Percy nodded quickly, Jason murmuring an agreement. The son of Poseidon scanned the crowd for a familiar mop of brown curls and saw Nyssa partly shielding him, glaring at Percy. "Leo-" He reached out for the Latino and Leo straightened his shoulders, stepping out from behind his sister and staring at Percy with an unidentifiable emotion.

"You scared me." He stated, his voice even and cool. He seemed... guarded. Like he saw them as the enemy.

"I know, I'm sorry." Percy face softened and he tried to take a step closer but Leo glared at him, stepping away.

"Glad you guys are okay." He said, turning on his heel and walking away.

"Leo!" Percy called, going to follow him before he felt two hands on his chest. He stepped back - well, Nyssa and Jake _pushed_ him back with glares that could rival Zeus'.

"Get lost, Jackson." Nyssa snarled.

"But-"

"Now."


	4. i can forgive but i won't forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ch. title from New Friends by Maty Noyes 
> 
> (For reference, there's a system with Bunker 9 so everyone has a Camp Card that they swipe to open it using a system Leo installed that's how everyone can get in without fire.)

For a month Leo ignored Percy and Jason. A few of the campers thought it was petty, but he had his reasons. He locked himself up in his room instead of in the Bunker, it's the one place they couldn't get in even if they tried. He didn't go to meals or the campfire, he just went straight to the kitchen. He'd never really trained much anyways so that wasn't too much of a shift.

"Leo?" Nyssa called, hopping off his bed and looking around his underground bunker.

Leo pushed himself out from under the Go-Kart he was working on for Harley and spit the wrench out from between his teeth. "Yeah Nys?" Nyssa stared at him silently and Leo raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Suddenly, she started laughing and pointed to what her brother was laying on. "Is that a skateboard?"

Leo rolled his eyes playfully. "Yes it is. Did you need something?"

"Oh yeah." Nyssa's face fell a bit. To that big sister face she had when she was about to say something wise or give advice. "I think you should stop ignoring Jackson and Grace."

Leo sighed, pulling his goggles back over his eyes and pushing himself back under the Go-Kart. "Leo, I'm serious." Nyssa said. "They're your friends and they messed up but don't you think you're going a little far?"

Leo pushed himself out from under the vehicle, standing up and looking up at his sister. "Nyssa, it's not that they messed up. It's the way that they did it. They could've killed each other-"

"I know." Nyssa sighed.

"No, Nyssa! You don't!" Leo shook his head. "You don't know what they could've done any more than they do! None of you get it! They're benders! They are the embodiment of electricity and water! Jason could've electrocuted Percy to the point he stopped _breathing_! Percy could've manipulated Jason from the inside out! They could've damaged each other's wings, they could've caused severe head trauma - are me and Reyna the only people understanding? Because it feels like we are; if I'm the cause of a fight that bad, I need to stay away from them."

Nyssa's eyes widened and she frowned like she hadn't thought of that and she probably hadn't. Everyone thought it was so petty for Leo to be avoiding them, nobody took the time to understand why. "I... never thought of it like that."

"Nobody ever does." Leo sighed, using the towel to wipe his hands. "I need to grab some stuff from Bunker 9. Make sure Harley doesn't see the Kart, okay?" He smiled a bit and Nyssa snorted, nodding.

"Sure. He's in Demeter cabin anyway, so..." she shrugged and Leo made an 'ooh' sound.

"Cabin 4, huh? Who's he with? Logan or Trinity?" Logan and Trinity Wallace are the twins in Demeter cabin. They're one of the few kids at camp Harley's age and Leo is 99.99% positive Harley has a crush on one of them. His bet's on Trinity, Jake bets Logan.

"You, my brother, are an expert at changing the topic." Nyssa laughed and Leo mock bowed as if he was winning an award. "Whatever. Go get your stuff, I'll hold down the fort."

"'Kay, bye!" Leo chirped, leaving the cabin and darting across camp. Leo entered the bunker, waving to Annabeth (who was going over the layout for a new cabin) and Piper (who was boredly watching her girlfriend work), narrowly avoiding Lou Ellen (who was looking for new volunteers to test out her potions), and dug through a chest full of spare parts and supplies too intricate to be able to draw out of his tool belt.

"Leo?" A voice asked from behind him and the Latino made a humming noise with a leaf-blower battery in between his teeth, as if responding to the person. It was quiet for a moment so Leo came to the conclusion they didn't understand and spat the battery out into his tote bag and turned around. He froze when he saw the son of Poseidon, nearly ready to dash before he saw the pleading look in his eyes.

"Yeah?" Leo bit the inside of his cheek. 

"I-" Percy moved to walk closer before stopping himself. "I'm sorry."

Leo gave him a convincing smile while mentally rolling his eyes into the back of his skull. Percy still didn't get it. "It's okay."

"No, like, I'm _really_ sorry. About the whole electrical storm thing. I thought you might've just been scared but then I though; Leo wouldn't get scared of us for that. So I tried to get you to tell me why you were so upset and then a few days later Will made us come in for check-ups. Both of us were drained, though that was to be expected, and you know that tiny little part in your brain that controls your powers?" Percy made motions with his hand. "The c-cor- um... coreum?"

Leo smiled a bit. "You got it right."

Percy grinned. "Yeah, um, the coreum said we had strained ourselves a bit too much. He said it was under maximum stress and we couldn't use it anymore. So, long story short, we're not allowed to use our powers for the next few weeks and then I thought, I should tell Leo. But the other half of my brain thought you probably already knew because you're like really smart and then I put two and two together - well, more like I put two and seventy-one together because I was really lost at the beginning - and realized that's why you were mad because you weren't really mad you were just concerned!"

Percy took a deep breath and Leo waited to make sure he was done and chuckled. "Glad someone understands." He commented. "Look, I'm not mad, I'm disappointed."

Percy made a loud groaning sound that sounded like a Beluga Whale. "Nooooooo." He moaned miserably.

"Okay, okay." Leo held his hands out in front of him. "I'll rephrase myself. I'm not mad at you guys, I'm just upset you didn't think about the consequences and just went into it head first."

"I know." Percy sighed. Then, his face rose a bit, a hopeful glint in his eye. "Sooooo, are we good?"

Leo laughed. "Yeah Perce, we're good."

Percy pumped his fist in the air, his face practically glowing. "YES!"

"I've got to go-" Leo motioned to his cheesy tote bag full of supplies. It said 'nuts & bolts' on it with peanuts and cartoon lightning bolts surrounding the words. Leo thought it was the best thing ever when he saw it, Hazel disagreed.

"Oh, yeah, right." Percy nodded. "Bye!"

"Bye." Leo waved.


End file.
